Services of Love
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Being the personal maid for a filthy rich, horny, young man may have had its down sides, but it was outweighed by the good sides and all its sensual enjoyment. Lemon, AU, IchiRuki. For Pamianime


**Author's Note: So this one-shot is for Pamianime, who is an amazing artist on DeviantArt and has even done a drawing for one of my fics. So, here you go, Pami! Hope you enjoy! By the way, this one-shot is inspired by one of her own drawings. Anyone who is faint-hearted should not see it. To the perverts, like me, go check it out! It's smutty and delicious!… I sound like a creeper… Oh well! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>She knew what the smile on his face meant by one glance. Her body slowly began to heat up, but she only smiled at her master as she continued to clean the very high bookshelf. Her master watched on, his eyes lingering on her smooth thighs and firm bottom even more apparent now that her mandatory maid skirt was rising up slowly. He looked up, from where he sat he could see her from the side, and he licked his lips when her breast jiggled in the corset-like blouse when she tried to reach for that certain spot she always had such trouble reaching.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki, her master, loved that spot.

Rukia Kuchiki, his personal maid, had a love and hate relationship with the spot.

Being the personal maid for a filthy rich, horny, young man may have had its down sides, but it was outweighed by the good sides and all its sensual enjoyment.

Rukia sighed, winning victoriously, and stood up took a step back to admire her work. Her long, red, high heels made small yet vibrant noise that had Ichigo study her legs. His eyes drifted and he smirked when he saw how badly tented his pants were.

"Rukia."

Hidden beneath her hair, was her smile that was growing. She knew the tone of his voice, knew what she was doing to the man. Yet, when she turned to face him, she kept and innocent look in her indigo orbs. She pouted her lips, lifting a pinky to her lips as a sadden, but fake, look appeared in her eyes.

"Did I do anything to displease you, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo felt his body humming with sexual desire. He knew she was faking the innocent look in her eyes, but he loved how arousing it was to him. He lifted his hand and with a long finger, motioned for her to come closer to where he sat. Rukia allowed a sly smile on her face to appear and with a swing of her hips, made her way to the handsome man across from her. Once she stood in front of him, she bent down and allowed him to gaze onto her mounds of flesh.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama?" Rukia whispered, a serious mask on her face while her eyes held deviousness.

"Turn around." Ichigo said, his voice calm as he tried to keep himself from looking like a fool.

Rukia merely arched an eyebrow before standing up straight and turning around. She knew Ichigo was staring her ass and she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine when a two fingers went in-between her legs and stroked her soaked panties. She bit at her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, but released an irritated huff when the fingers rubbing her clit were now going down and stroking her thighs. They reached the end of her stockings, pulling at the elastic gently before his hand was pulled away from her heated body.

"Sit down." Ichigo ordered, his hand now unbuckling his pants. Rukia was about to turn to sit down, but was halted by a hand on her waist that kept her in place.

"No, like this." With that said, Ichigo lowered the smaller woman onto his lap with her still facing the other direction. She arched her back as a tingling sensation passed down her spine when she felt Ichigo's excitement pressing against her back.

She hadn't even realized that her maid skirt was bunched up around her waist until she heard the snap of her panties being torn off. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at the rich man before gasping when she felt Ichigo grab the front of her uniform.

The corset like shirt was being tugged away harshly, the strings snapping at the violent pulling. Ichigo did not care, he could always buy her another one. So, he left the shirt alone once her tender breast were somewhat released from the confines.

He allowed Rukia to press her back against his chest, for it allowed him to get a better feel of her excitement. He smirked, brushing away the bang on her face before palming her breast. She groaned, arching into his touches and placing her hand on top of the hand that was groping her.

"Kurosaki-sama… More…"

Rukia's mewls were getting the best of Ichigo. He loved how Rukia called out his name when he excited her. He pressed his lips against the junction of her neck, his free hand maneuvering his now throbbing arousal to her entrance.

"Sit up a little for me." Ichigo growled into her ear.

Rukia obeyed, slowly sitting up. She felt Ichigo grab her hand and she smiled when she was forced to wrap her hand around his hot and thick cock. She looked over, curious, only to get her answer when Ichigo jerked his hips slowly. Rukia took a deep breath, closing her eyes before lowering herself onto her master's arousal.

Ichigo allowed his head to fall back, whispering sweet nothings to the air once he was completely sheathed into her joyous cunt. Rukia was muttering obscured things, turning Ichigo further on and causing him to thrust upward.

"Kurosaki-sama!"

Rukia laid against Ichigo's chest, breathing heavily as Ichigo sawed in and out of her. He felt so good inside her, so large and long and so delicious. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations running through her body. One of her hands grabbed Ichigo's hand and pressed it against her breast.

She could feel the growl he released and she cried out in ecstasy when his hand began to palm the tender flesh. His mouth was latched onto her neck, nibbling and sucking. Loving the strange taste of vanilla and sweat that was her skin.

He was losing himself into the moment, trying to go as fast as he could in the position he was in. Finally, his hands left her breast and he grabbed her hips. Rukia huffed, opening her eyes and growling herself at the loss of movement.

"Sit up straight and ride me." Ichigo whispered into Rukia's eyes.

"Oh yes, Kurosaki-sama."

Obediently, Rukia sat up and grabbed hold of his knees. She looked over at him, giving him one last look before rocking her hips. She loved the sexy smirk he flashed her and loved it even more when his hands helped her raise herself up and slam herself down.

Her cry of satisfaction could be heard by the other servants working in the home, but they ignored the sexual noises and continued on with their duties.

"They're at it again…" Orihime murmured, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. An innocent whimper escaped her lips when she felt her fellow worker grind against her core. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt some warm air run down her face.

"Now isn't the time to be paying attention to them, woman." The guff voice of Ulquiorra whispered into her ear.

"Don't stop! Kurosaki-sama…!"

Her breast were violently bouncing up and down as she was pumped into insanely by her master. Her breaths were coming out in short and desperate huffs as her body shook and rang with delight. She was close, the boiling in the pit of her stomach getting stronger and harder to control.

Ichigo's grunts and occasional lewd remarks had stopped. Now, he was only growling in satisfaction as the small maid rode him like there was no tomorrow. He arched his hips, wanting to get deeper into the now screaming woman. Ichigo was answered by her walls tightening around his thick cock and Rukia silently crying out with her head thrown back.

Her walls constricted around him, becoming too tight and too much for him to handle. With his nails leaving some marks on her slender hips, he let out a choked moan as he came hard into his personal maid.

They remain still for a moment before Rukia sat up and turned to face her master. She gave him a genuine smile, one he willingly returned, and kissed his lips gently before pulling away.

"Anything else I can help you with, Kurosaki-sama?"

"No and for the last time, just call me Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I added a bit of UlquiHime because I know you also enjoy that couple, Pami. Hope you enjoyed and for the rest of you… Well, I hoped you all enjoyed too!<strong>


End file.
